Miscellaneous unorganized material/WKRG-TV
http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=1 edit History The television and radio stations were located on St. Louis Street in downtown Mobile until around 1980, when they were relocated to an area near the Bel Air Mall, which Giddens also had a hand in developing. The television station operates on the bottom floor and the radio stations operate on the second and third floors of the building. For years, WKRG-TV was the only locally owned station in the Mobile-Pensacola-Pascagoula area. This changed after the death of Giddens in 1993. First, the radio stations were sold, yet they still operated in the same building (and still do today under current owner Clear Channel). Spartan Communications purchased WKRG-TV in 1998, and Media General purchased Spartan in 2000. In 2002, the focus of the station switched to weather and news, and the channel's slogan was changed to reflect it: WKRG 5 became WKRG News 5 (based on the station's NewsCenter branding in the 1980s and 1990s), and it was touted as Mobile's "Weather Authority". The station debuted a new slogan in July 2004: News 5, Coverage You Can Count On, in conjunction with WKRG's 50th year in broadcasting. In 2007, WKRG developed a radio partnership with Clear Channel Communications reuniting the television station with its formerly owned stations WMXC Lite Mix 99.9 (formerly WKRG-FM) and WNTM News Radio 710 (formerly WKRG-AM), as well as WKSJ 95KSJ and WRKH 96.1 The Rocket. Ironically, these stations were co-owned with competing station WPMI until Clear Channel divested its television stations in 2008 to Newport Television. WKRG is also available to cable subscribers in Biloxi and Gulfport, Mississippi, and is usually the area's "B" CBS station behind WWL in New Orleans. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=2 edit Digital television The station's digital channel (UHF 27) is multiplexed: Digital channel On June 12, 2009, WKRG-TV has left channel 5 and moved to channel 27 when the analog to digital conversion completed.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=3 edit Shows Past shows that aired on WKRG include Woman's World[2][3][4][5], The Popeye Show,[6] Rosie's Place and Small Fry News, a show featuring local fifth graders.[2] WKRG-TV was also the longtime home of Congressional Report from 1973 to 2006, billed as the longest running program of its kind in the nation, featuring local congressmen giving viewers a local perspective of Washington, D.C. and the central Gulf Coast from their congressman’s standpoint. Current shows that WKRG-TV airs in addition to CBS programming include *''Reba'' (3:00 and 3:30 p.m. weekdays) *''Deal or No Deal'' (4:00 and 4:30 p.m. weekdays) *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (6:30 p.m. weekdays) *''Cold Case Files'' *''Sing Your Way to 100K'' (local version of American Idol taped at Wind Creek Casino in Atmore, AL) *''Without A Trace'' *''Cold Case'' *''Today's Homeowner'' *''Gunsmoke'' (10:35 p.m. Sundays) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=4 edit Awards *National Edward R. Murrow Continuing Coverage "Mobile's Makeover", the changing economic landscape of Mobile. *Crash of the Sunset Limited: 10 Years Later-Associated Press Large Market Best Documentary [2] *Rosie Seaman -Press Club of Mobile John Harris Lifetime Achievement Award [2] *Alan Sealls -Associated Press Large Market Best Meteorologist [2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=5 edit On-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=6 edit Current staff Main anchors *Mel Showers, 5, 6 & 10pm weeknight anchor *Rose Ann Haven, 6 & 10pm weeknight anchor *Jessica Taloney, 5pm weeknight anchor *Bill Riales, morning anchor *Devon Walsh, morning/noon anchor *Kimberly Curth weekend anchor Meteorologists/weather anchors *Alan Sealls, chief meteorologist (AMS Certified / NWA) *John Nodar, morning/noon meteorologist (AMS Certified / NWA) *Jene Young, weekend meteorologist (AMS Certified / NWA) Sports *Randy Patrick, sports director Reporters and other fill-in anchors *Steve Alexander *Kimberly Curth *Pat Peterson *Chad Petri *Kesshia Peyton "The Peyton Report" *Bill Riales *Jessica Taloney *Debbie Williams http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=7 edit Former staff Former newscasters *Kellie Jones *Curt Fonger *Rob Sumner *Leana Orsua *Paul Martino *Cynthia Williams *Clay Loney *Glenn Austin *Jennifer Abney *Andrew Findley *Jennifer Mayerle *Bob Grip *Peter Albrecht *Drexel Gilbert *Holly Ames *Darwin Singleton *Kathy King *Janet Hall *Jim Douglas *Gabe Caggiano *Jonathan Carter *Leon Petite *Jason Wheeler *Michael Sullivan *Debbie Denechaud *Bob Brazier *Brad Davis *Jack Kendrick *Francie Murphy *Ted Wesley *Bruce Cramer *Linda Powell *Diana Lucio *Angela Russell *Ray White *Tiffany Craig *Randy Wood *Gina Gregory *Meris Norman Former weathercasters *Keith Brunson *Max Goodman *Jere Hough *Bob Stuart *John Edd Thompson *Chad Watson *Tommy Young *Stu Kellogg Former sportscasters *Jack Drees *Kevin Hunt *Bruce Cunningham *Dan Faber *Bob Lowry *Chris Frye *Dennis Hudson http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=8 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=9 edit Newscast titles *''Newscenter 5'' (1974–1997) *''WKRG 5'' (1997–2002) *''WKRG News 5'' (2002–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=10 edit Station slogans *''The Gulf Coast's Leading News Station'' (1974–1990) *''The Gulf Coast News Channel'' (1997–2000) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1997–2002 and 2004–present) *''Your Weather Authority'' (2002–2004) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=11 edit References #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WKRG-TV#cite_ref-Chamber_of_Commerce_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WKRG-TV#cite_ref-Chamber_of_Commerce_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WKRG-TV#cite_ref-Chamber_of_Commerce_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WKRG-TV#cite_ref-Chamber_of_Commerce_1-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WKRG-TV#cite_ref-Chamber_of_Commerce_1-4 e] http://www.mobilechamber.com/view/2005/5-2005.pdf page 7, 8 The Business View May 2005 Mobile Area Chamber of Commerce #'^' Lanier, Kim. "Television cook Estella Payton dies at age 95." Mobile Press-Register Alabama 16 December 1999: B1. #'^' "The Mobile version of Julia Child and Martha Stewart. Had a long run cooking show on channel Five (formerly one of only two channels in the City)." Culture "Cul-cha"; How to Speak Mobile Connie Bea and Estelle Mobile Bay Convention and Visitor's Bureau #'^' Herman W. Land Associates Inc. Television and the Wired City a Study of the Implications of a Change in the Mode of Transmission 1968, July (1111) ASIN: B000RL0X18 #'^' page 8 The Business View May 2005 Mobile Area Chamber of Commerce http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WKRG-TV&action=edit&section=12 edit External links *WKRG's official website *WKRG's News Video Podcast *Query the FCC's TV station database for WKRG *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on WKRG-TV *Program Information for WKRG at TitanTV.com